


The End

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: In the end, what do you have left?





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Drabble Request #10  
For [](http://sweden-girl25.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweden_girl25**](http://sweden-girl25.livejournal.com/) who wanted Lucius/Hermione: Astronomy Tower  


* * *

“I know you are here, Miss Granger. Do save us some time and quit hiding. I would very much like for this to end before dinner. I am quite famished.”

 

“I never would have realized that killing children would make someone hungry,” Hermione said as she stepped from the shadows. Her voice was resigned, her hand gripping her wand tightly as she faced the blond Death Eater. She could hear explosions outside, flashes of light illuminating the darkness of the astronomy tower, the sounds of screams filling the castle as the Death Eaters attacked, slaughtering all in sight.

 

“Vanquishing the enemy is tiresome work,” he smirked as his wand pointed at her. “You had led me on quite the chase, Miss Granger.”

 

“Would you have me simply lay down my wand and ask you to kill me, Mister Malfoy?” She arched a brow, rather proud that her voice was composed and steady despite the fear that was coursing through her veins.

 

“It would have made my task much easier, I admit, but I prefer a challenge. It makes victory far more sweet when one must work to obtain their goals. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Victory is never guaranteed until the end, Mister Malfoy. Surely you would have learned that over the years.”

 

“Miss Granger, while you are rather bright for a Mudblood, you do not have the audacity to kill me. I take immense pleasure in the knowledge that the last thing you will see in this world will be my face. I would have preferred somewhere more dramatic but I suppose one cannot be choosy about such things.” With a bored expression on his handsome face, he said, “Accio wand.”

 

Hermione watched as her wand flew from her hand, leaving her defenseless before him. She could hear the sounds of fighting growing louder as the castle was attacked. Holding her head high, she faced Lucius. “Arrogance often leads to one’s downfall, Mister Malfoy. I hope you enjoy Hell for that is surely where you will end up.”

 

“You are a brave one. I will grant you that much. Foolish, naïve, and worthless, but brave.” Lucius brushed a spider web from his shoulder, his eyes never leaving her. “You stand there with no wand, no way to defend yourself, yet there is hope in your eyes. How do you suppose that you would defeat me, Miss Granger? In the end, what do you have left?”

 

“She has something you’ve never had, Malfoy.” A strong voice spoke from behind the Death Eater. “She has friends. _Avada Kedavra._ “

 

Lucius did not have time to face his killer before his world turned green. Hermione’s face was the last thing he saw as he fell to the floor of the astronomy tower.

 

“You okay, Hermione?”

 

“I am now,” she flashed a grateful smile as she stepped to the body lying between her and the door. Picking up her wand, she asked, “Where are the others?”

 

“When I left to find you, Harry had trapped Voldemort in the Great Hall. We’d better hurry.”

 

“Let’s go. Harry needs us.” Hermione gripped her wand tightly, a determined gleam in her eyes as she followed Neville out of the tower. “This is finally going to end tonight.”

 

The End


End file.
